


Внутренняя Монголия

by Einery



Series: Akame angst [1]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einery/pseuds/Einery





	Внутренняя Монголия

Ты уверен, что «висит и не пищит»? – в десятый раз переспрашивает Сфинкс. Получая в ответ энергичный кивок, скребёт мощной лапой за ухом и растерянно мяукает, оглядывается по сторонам, совсем как домашняя кошка, у которой украли мышку прямо в разгаре охотничьих игр. – «Плоское, солёное, висит и не пищит» - да что же это? - Сфинкс встаёт и начинает нетерпеливо кружить на месте, пытаясь поймать ускользающую ниточку ответа. – Если бы пищало!]- Ты уверен, что «висит и не пищит»? – в десятый раз переспрашивает Сфинкс. Получая в ответ энергичный кивок, скребёт мощной лапой за ухом и растерянно мяукает, оглядывается по сторонам, совсем как домашняя кошка, у которой украли мышку прямо в разгаре охотничьих игр. – «Плоское, солёное, висит и не пищит» - да что же это? - Сфинкс встаёт и начинает нетерпеливо кружить на месте, пытаясь поймать ускользающую ниточку ответа. – Если бы пищало!  
\- Если бы пищало, это была бы селёдка, - поучительно качает пальцем Джин. – Эта загадка старая, вот я тебе новую и придумал.  
\- Старая, - соглашается Сфинкс. – Мне загадывали. Я знаю ответ. Я знаю ответ на все загадки мира!  
\- Кроме моих, - скромно опускает глаза Джин. – Я такой, да. Загадочный.  
\- Откуда ты только взялся на мою голову, загадочный?! – Огромная кошка, встряхивая тщательно прижатой старинным убором гривой, хлещет себя хвостом по бокам и припадает к земле, скребя жуткими когтями твёрдый камень занесённых песком каменных блоков.  
\- Моя очередь спрашивать. - Джин заставляет себя отводить глаза медленно, не бросаться наутёк при виде гнева по-дурацки причёсанной, сварливой, но всё равно устрашающей львицы. Которая почему-то умеет разговаривать. И задавать дурацкие вопросы. Загадку, которой она его сходу обрадовала, он слышал ещё в школе, но откуда её может знать эта красотка, живя в самых жутких дебрях самой кошмарной Африки?  
Сверху над ними пляшет в небесах солнце, колеблясь и корёжа собственное круглое лицо. Джин корчит рожу ему в ответ, пытаясь вспомнить, где на карте мира эта несчастная Центральная Африка, и чем она отличается от Южной, в которой, если верить телевизору, даже люди живут. Революции устраивают.  
Странно, раньше он не умел смотреть на солнце, не жмурясь. Наверное, уже привык. Сколько времени прошло, если солнце всё равно не садится, а ему больше не хочется ни есть, ни пить?  
\- Ты думай пока, я не тороплю. - Джин поднимается на ноги, заглядывает себе через плечо, стряхивая с драных джинсов налипший песок. Тот коварно проваливается в дырки и удобно устраивается где-то внутри. Хорошо, что он всё-таки не решился на разрез высоко по бедру. Модно-то модно, а вы попробуйте посидеть с песком… везде.  
\- Оазис там, - не глядя, мотает головой Сфинкс. Джин открывает рот, чтобы повторить, что разучился хотеть пить, но передумывает. Может, у оазиса хоть что-то другое случится. Всё лучше, чем тут.  
Пальмы кажутся нарисованными, словно составлены из мохнатых треугольников. Огромные листья раскачиваются над головой, не давая тени, как и положено нарисованным. Озеро, наоборот, идеально круглое и идеально голубое. Вода в ладонях при этом прозрачная, а на дне видно каждую неподвижную рыбку.  
Джин опускается на колени, зачерпывая голубое, и поднимает ладони к лицу: не испытывая жажды, но желая ощутить эту странную воду во рту.  
\- Твою мать, Аканиши! – знакомый голос звучит резко, но он не помнит имени. Джин отшатывается, проливая воду, и голос исчезает. Снова склонившись к озеру, вместо воды он видит лица. Снова незнакомые, хотя с чего бы ему тогда их видеть.  
\- Да отвяжитесь вы, - беззлобно говорит Джин. – Я воды набрать хочу.  
Но теперь озеро обмелевает на ладонь каждый раз, как он протягивает руки, пока не становится пустой сухой ямой. Как только он, сдавшись, встаёт на ноги, всё возвращается, как и было.  
\- Ну вас, в самом деле.

\- Ты прямо Сизиф. - Сфинкс смеётся отрывисто, словно кашляет.  
\- Кто? – Джин морщится, прикрывая глаза рукой. После неудачных попыток с водой он из любопытства пытался раздобыть в том оазисе хоть что-нибудь: сорвать травинку, подобрать камень и вытолкнуть им на берег вялую рыбину – бесполезно.  
\- Старый знакомый. Я не могу разгадать твою загадку.  
\- Сдаёшься? – подскакивает Джин. – Ответ всё равно не скажу!  
\- Ну, сдаюсь. Есть будешь? – скептически смотрит в ответ проигравшая Сфинкс.  
\- Иди ты со своим «есть» куда подальше. Или это я просто пойду? – Джин чешет в затылке, соображая, что идти-то он, в общем, и так свободен куда угодно, никто не держит. А толку?  
\- Ты выиграл, тебе лучше знать. Пустыня большая, вперёд.  
\- Тогда… может, два из трёх? – уныло спрашивает Джин, плюхаясь обратно на песок. Пока Сфинкс думает над второй загадкой, он должен сам что-нибудь придумать. Да, точно, успеет.  
\- Если разгадаю две, съем тебя? – уточняет Сфинкс.  
Джин согласно машет рукой, уже погружённый в планы побега. Займись он всем этим сразу, может, уже был бы далеко отсюда. Вот только глаза открылись уже рядом с сумасшедшей старой кошкой, которая тут же предложила свою игру. А голова так и не прояснилась. Ладно хоть, имя вернулось.  
Сфинкс терпеливо устраивается рядом. Ждёт, пока он озвучит вторую загадку. Или просто поговорит с ней. Конечно, заскучаешь тут…  
«Разложить костёр в виде большой надписи SOS. Или сделать воздушного змея. Знать бы, как. Можно спросить, но это же больше, чем два вопроса…»  
\- Почему они оставили меня здесь? – слова, которых он даже мысленно не произносил, хотя бы потому, что понятия не имел, о чём это вообще. Они вырвались сами, ищут теперь ответа, мечутся вокруг.  
\- Ну, это даже не загадка. Попробуй посмотреть на это вот так: не они - тебя, а ты – их – оставил – там.  
\- Я?  
\- Ты, ты. А вот тебе мой вопрос. Они – это кто?  
\- Как – кто? – возмущённо начинает Джин, искренне собираясь выпалить список из кучи имён, которые сейчас ну просто обязаны быть рядом с ним и что-то делать для его спасения. Только имён опять нет, как не было их у лиц, отражавшихся в воде оазиса вместо его собственного. Он шевелит губами, безумно удивляясь, но скоро устаёт и от этого, снова тонет в том безразличии, которое наваливается под солнцем пустыни сразу, как только чуть отвлекаешься от мыслей, как бы выбраться.  
\- Друзья, - тяжело падает с его губ. – Наверное, мои друзья. Должны же у меня быть друзья.  
\- Вот как. Не уверен. Впрочем, ты же сам сказал: либо они тебя оставили, либо, если фразу перевернуть, ты – их. И какие же вы тогда друзья, вот что тоже интересно. Если кто-то кого-то оставил. Бросил. Забыл.  
Джин хочет сказать «заткнись», хочет вспомнить всех тех людей, кто должен был быть к нему близок, кто должен был о нём позаботиться. Кто мог забыть его в этой долбаной пустыне.  
Или от кого он мог в неё сбежать.  
Ему хочется пошутить: «вдруг я сам потерялся», «такой вот свободолюбивый», «кто ж меня остановит, если я ка-ак уйду!». Проблема в том, что тяжёлое колесо в голове со скрипом проворачивается, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, меняя шутки на правду, а уверенность на незнание. Мог. Очень даже мог. Это, похоже, гораздо реальнее, чем «я не хотел, меня напоили, обкололи, оставили тут».  
А если у него были друзья, то почему его никто не остановил? Что гнало его от них с такой силой, чтобы загнать сюда?  
\- Ответ неправильный. - Сфинкс нависает над ним, горячо дыша в лицо. У нормального льва – он помнит запахи – у льва из зоопарка дыхание пахнет тухлым мясом, грязью и чем-то ещё, звериным, древним, тем, что будит бессознательный страх, потому, что предки этих самых львов ели предков этих самых людей. Дыхание Сфинкс пахнет всё той же пустыней, раскалённым ветром и старым камнем.  
\- Ответ неверный. Два из трёх. Ты проиграл.  
Джин смеётся, словно раздваиваясь, удивляясь одной половинкой сознания тому, как резко и незнакомо звучит смех второй. Может, она его съест, и он сам превратится в Сфинкса? Тогда ей, наконец, будет с кем поговорить. Без загадок. Всегда.  
\- Ты ешь людей, - он качает пальцем перед точёным женским носом, с ненормальным весельем глядя в бестревожные голубые глаза без зрачков. Всё то же небо в глазах, всё та же пустыня в её выдохах, под её песчаной шкурой. Сфинкс и есть эта пустыня, и её мощные лапы ложатся на плечи невыносимым грузом и немыслимым облегчением - как кладбищенские памятники, берущие на себя дело сохранения памяти о человеке на земле, после чего он, наконец, может уйти к предкам.  
\- Да не буквально же, идиот, - теперь в её голосе ласка и лукавый укор, теперь он принадлежит ей, и женская сущность смерти торжествует. - Мы питаемся людским страхом. Отчаянием. Безысходностью. Зачем иначе заниматься такой ерундой, как загадки, пустыни, песок этот кошмарный…  
Твой страх, продолжает она безмолвно, уже становясь тёплой темнотой, обнимающей плечи, мягко давящей на веки. Пригнал тебя сюда, твой страх. Под немеркнущее солнце, к оазису без воды, к вопросам без ответов. Вот куда приводит стремление вырваться, если толком не знаешь, куда рвёшься, Но тебе повезло. Правильное место, нужный вопрос. Ты удачливый, ты вывернешься, ты найдёшь, куда бежать… если только перестанешь бояться. Сколько можно жить, когда боишься оглянуться и застрять?  
Да ни черта я не боюсь, наконец ясно и чётко думает Джин. Пока невозможно шевельнуть пальцем, не вдохнуть воздуха, не понять, стоишь ты или упал – его голова проясняется, возвращая, наконец, одну за другой ниточки памяти, тянущиеся к тем людям, кого он оставил за спиной. Каждое всплывшее в голове имя – целый клубок, дружба, связи, обещания, обязательства. Воспоминания. То, что так легко оказалось забыть, а ведь чудилось, что держат, дёргают, не пускают. То, что он сможет оставить, то, к чему волен вернуться. Больше не паутина, где каждый кому-то обязан за проявленное сочувствие и поддержку. Стоило только отойти на минутку. В пустыню. Свою собственную.  
Он делает жадный вдох, широко раскрывая глаза и шагая из уютной темноты к обычным краскам, готовым сложиться в утро, в сумерки, в яркий день. Хватит песка, хватит бледного неба, что за идиотизм вообще, как он мог такое выдумать, вроде и по психологам не ходил.  
\- Всё, - тихо говорит Сфинкс. Единственное, что осталось от недавнего сумасшествия. Последняя галлюцинация. Безумная встреча, которая останется напоминанием в глубинах памяти, даже исчезнув с глаз. Не такая уж она и большая, думает Джин, пока львица устало ложится поодаль от него, сворачиваясь клубком. – Вот и всё. Съела. Ты свободен.


End file.
